


Jenny

by seekingferret



Category: Bruno and Boots (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: And I sank my face into your hair/ And then I inhaled as deeply as I possibly could
Relationships: Cathy Burton/Diane Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> Song: "Jenny" by Erin McKeown


End file.
